An existing tablet computer is formed with a support mechanism. The support mechanism includes a main body, a support plate, and a hinge assembly disposed in the main body and connecting the main body with the support plate. When the hinge assembly is in a fully folded state, the support plate is received in and flush with an outer surface of the main body. When the support plate is rotated relative to the main body to a desired angle, the hinge assembly functions to provide a resistance force against an application force for positioning the support plate at the desired angle formed between the support plate and the main body. Therefore, the existing tablet computer is supported on and lifted from a desktop by the support plate.
However, because the support plate has an edge contiguous to the main body, the support plate and the main body may abrade each other at the commencement of the rotation of the support plate relative to the main body. The support plate may therefore be unable to operate smoothly, and the service life thereof may be reduced.